


Unchecked Voice Mail

by Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, loki/tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang
Summary: " Sir, there is an unchecked voice mail in my file. "5 years have passed since the New York incident. Tony was happy, happy with Loki. All was well.But Fate had different ideas...





	Unchecked Voice Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. Please leave comments or tips if you think something's a bit out of place. And, English is NOT my mother language, so please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes! Thanks a lot!! (and of course, kudos will make me feel a lot more good!! :) )

In a deep, dark night, when all are asleep, one man was awake.

A man who lost his lover. A man who lost his life long companion.

He was holding a glass of whiskey, doing nothing but look at a single window he flew out of 5 years ago.

A day has barely passed, but he was already so empty and alone.

He lost his spark.

A familiar Irish voice broke the silence.

"Sir, there is an unchecked voice mail in my file. Do you want to hear it?"

"No, block everything."

"Sir, there is an unchecked voice mail."

"I said, BLOCK EVERYTHING!"

He threw his glass at nothing as he shouted. The echo of his own voice and the sound of glass breaking made a weird harmony.

"Sir-"

"Ok. Turn it on."

He sighed as he walked to his living room with a new glass of whiskey. He slumped on his couch. It was quiet for a moment, then he heard his own name.

"Tony-"

He caught his breath. A voice he missed so much already, a voice he never wanted to let go, a voice as smooth as silk, a single voice that encouraged him to go on when he was in his worst state.

Loki's voice.

The voice mail went on.

"Tony, I know you're in agony, maybe angry, sad if I'm lucky. But...Please, listen to me.   
I knew that I'll die the moment I came back to Earth. Back then, I thought no one would care, so I told nobody. Not even Thor. I knew because it was a curse Odin gave me himself. There was no cure or an antidote. So I just braced it, I guess. I gave up. I can feel it gnawing at my body, even now.  
Anyway, that's the real reason why I refused you when you first confessed to me. That you love me. I understood or tried to make myself believe that staying away from you is the best chance I have. But, in the end, I couldn't. I couldn't believe it. When you ignored me, treated me like anyone else, not even caring about me, I actually got hurt. And there I was, thinking how can I get more hurt than I already was? I soon discovered that it was possible. That's when I knew that I actually love you too. So I conceded to you that time, and well, you know the rest. We started dating and all. It was the happiest time of all my life, and I lived over two thousand years, so, that's saying a lot.  
However, because of my inevitable fate, my body was slowly breaking into pieces. It's not your fault. It was inside my body, you couldn't have noticed. It's NOT your fault. I'm telling you this because I know you. I know that you'll probably blame yourself even if I tell you that it's not. It's like cancer, for you Midgardians. It slowly kills you. So, before I actually die, I wanted to leave you a message, cause well, that's what people do, right? Leaving the last word to a person they love.  
I want you to remember me as ME. Not Thor's brother, not a mind-controlled crazy god who tried to take over Earth, not a frost giant, no. Remember me as Loki, who loved Anthony Stark. Remember me as your lover, nothing else. Remember, that I will love you forever, even when I'm dead. Promise me this, Tony.  
And, also promise me that you'll at least try to move on. Don't linger in the past. Think about the future. Do things you couldn't do because of me. Meet someone else, I don't care. Love, and be loved. You deserve it, you truly do. I saw your true self, and I wasn't disappointed. I was proud, I am proud. So keep going, OK? Fight as a team, don't ignore everyone. Call for help if you need it. Because this time, it will come to you, Tony. It will come, along with a friend called Hope. That's all I want to say. Do you promise? Good.  
And, other small things, like eat vegetables, exercise regularly, don't be lazy, keep your room clean, blah blah blah. Not that you ever listened to me.   
One last thing. No matter what they say, I loved you, I love you, and I will love you always. I'll keep an eye on you when I reach Hel. I love you, Tony. And I'm truly sorry. I really am. Goodbye Tony. Live well. No... just live. The End. Thanks, JAR-"

Tony was already tear-streaked by the time the voice mail ended.

He fell down and hugged his knees.

"I promise, Lo. I promise. I'll never forget you... I love you too. I love you..."

A man's sob echoed for a long time.

But he knew he wasn't alone.

Loki Friggason was dead.

But Tony knew that he'll stay alive in his heart forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I know.. Me Before You reference... I just couldn't resist XD  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments or tips helps a lot!


End file.
